1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shutter device and an image capturing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a focal plane shutter type shutter device and an image capturing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus such as a camera typically includes a shutter device for controlling a degree of exposure of an image pick-up device such as an image sensor. A Focal Plane Shutter (FPS) is a shutter device that closes and opens a shutter by driving a front blade and a rear blade. The FPS may include an actuator that drives the front and rear shutter blades. The actuator provides various advantages such as a fast response, independent controllability of the front and rear blades, etc.
In order to properly operate the shutter blades, the traveling speed of the shutter blades must be maintained above a predetermined speed while the actuator consumes the power corresponding to the traveling speed. However, as the power consumption of the actuator increases, stability of power supply to other systems within a corresponding camera may be weakened. As a result, an operable time of the camera may be decreased, and a resulting increase of heat generated in the shutter device may negatively affect other systems adjacent to the shutter device.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce power consumption of the actuator, while ensuring an appropriate traveling speed of the shutter blades.
Shutter blades are also relatively thin are formed of a relatively flexible material. Thus, deformation such as bending may be generated in the shutter blades due to factors such as gravity. The deformation of the shutter blades may deteriorate accuracy of operation of the shutter blades and thus, performance of the shutter device may be degraded.
Therefore, there is also a need for a solution that minimizes deformation of the shutter blades.